The Twin Shrines
by InusEvilTwin
Summary: The Sunset Shrine of the Higurashi family has a sister shrine, the Sunrise Shrine
1. The Twin Shrines

Disclaimer- Inu Yasha is the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own Inu Yasha but I will some day evil laugh 

Chapter 1-The Sunrise Shrine

"Fuck"  
I had tripped and fallen down the well. Again. This happened a lot to me so I had installed a ladder. I looked around. No ladder. Oookay something weird was going on. "Reno? Are you there?"

I tried calling to my father but I got no response. Stupid ring. I thought I had lost it near the well. I had been looking for it when I fell down the well. I took another look at the well. Vines were growing up the sides and the walls were crack. I smiled. I could easily climb out using the vines but I never did anything the easy way. I started the long climb up the well, using the cracks as hand holds. When I was about three quarters of the way up I heard footsteps. I hurried the rest of the way up the well, desperate to find someone who could tell me what had happened. I climbed over the edge of the well but the footsteps had disappeared.

"Damn."

I looked around. Where my house should have been were bushes and trees. There was no sign of the Sunrise Shrine at all. I noticed that I was in a clearing.

"Probably in a forest."

I headed in the direction that I thought was north. I frowned as the forest became thicker. I thought I heard something behind me. I put my hand on the hilt of my sword.

"Who's there? Come out so I can see you."

I was met with silence. Suddenly a giant serpent appeared. I drew my katana as it lunged at me. I barely managed to dodge to the side. I swung at it as it went past but the impact knocked my sword from my hand. The serpent turned and started coiling itself around me, crushing me slowly. I managed to work my dagger free and started stabbing it to little effect. The serpent gripped tighter, forcing the air from my lungs. As I passed out I saw a figure in red appear.

I woke up later to the sound of voices  
"…found him in the forest." That was the sound of a young girl.  
"What happened?" asked the voice of an old woman

"I don't know."  
"He is lucky that Inu Yasha was there."

I heard a door open and a new voice entered the conversation  
"How is he doing?" said a young boy  
"He will live thanks to you." said the old woman.  
At this I opened my eyes and winced. The light seemed so bright I couldn't see anything.  
"I didn't need any help. I was doing fine all by myself."

"Feh." I turned trying to find the source of the sound. I blinked, trying to get my eyes to adjust faster. I sat up but was pushed back down

"You've been asleep for several hours. It will take a while before they will work again." said the young girl. I grinned. My eyesight was almost back to normal.  
"Thanks for your concern but I can see fine." I looked around the room and saw a girl of about 15-16 next to my bed. By the door were an old lady and a young boy. They were wearing the strangest clothes I've ever seen. The old lady was wearing the traditional dress of a miko. The boy was wearing clothes which I had only seen in ancient scrolls. Then I noticed the dog ears on his head, turning and twitching. I passed out again.

When I woke up it was darker. I felt someone wiping sweat off my forehead.   
"You don't have to do that you know" I opened my eyes. I saw the girl from earlier. She looked a bit shocked to see me awake. I sat up and smiled. She was wearing a school uniform. She had a pretty face, brilliant blue eyes and shiny black hair. She looked around the house. She looked around 15 or 16 years old and about 5' 2. I smiled at her  
"Who are-?" My question was cut of as my stomach grumbled. She smiled and handed me a bowl of hot ramen. I picked up the chopsticks and started ate greedily. About halfway through the meal I stopped.  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm Kagome Higurashi, who are-" I interrupted her  
"Who were the people from earlier? That old woman in the Miko uniform and the guy with the dog ears?"  
"The old woman is Priestess Kaede, leader of this village. The boy is a dog hanyo called Inu Yasha."  
I nodded and ate a bit more food.  
"Who are you? What are you?"  
I looked at her as though she was weird. Why on earth would she ask what I am? Then I remembered dog boy. I smiled before answering.  
"Who I am is none of your business. What I will tell you is that I am a neko youkai."

I put my ramen to the side and stood up. My clothes felt different, softer, smoother. I looked down to see I was wearing a black silk kimono. I stared at Kagome.  
"When… who?" I stuttered. Luckily she seemed to understand the question.  
"Your clothes got damaged in the fight. They are being cleaned and fixed for you"  
I then realised that someone had to have taken off my clothes. I glanced at Kagome.  
"Did you take off my clothes?" She nodded blushing.   
"Kagome did you?"  
She shook her head "No I didn't look. I left your boxers on"  
I was relieved. I tried hard to find another subject to discuss. After a quick look around I noticed my weapons were gone.


	2. The Fight

Disclaimer- Inu Yasha is the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own Inu Yasha but I will some day evil laugh 

Chapter 2-Miroku the Lecherous

"Kagome where are my weapons?" She looked a bit surprised at this question.  
"Kaede has them. She says you can't have them back coz we don't know if we can trust you yet. I will go get her for you" She opened the door and left.  
I looked around the hut while I waited Kagome to come back with Kaede. I had to get my weapons back. Especially the sword. My father would kill me if I lost it. I tried to find an oven or a fridge but there was none. There was no sign of any electrical devices. There was just a simple open fireplace. I obviously wasn't in modern day Japan. Or maybe I was just dreaming. The name Higurashi seemed familiar though. Something was nagging at me but I couldn't work out why. As I started inspecting bottles of herbs and other things Kagome came back with Kaede.

"So child. Kagome tells me you are a neko youkai" I nodded

"Sorry child but I do not believe you. I can sense no demon energy from you"

I smiled showing my teeth. Kaede looked shocked, as most people do when they see my teeth. My canines, instead of being flat like a humans, were long and pointed, like fangs.  
"Apologies my child. I believe I may be wrong" I nodded  
"Damn right. Now I want my weapons back please" Kaede looked at Kagome who nodded. Kaede turned back to me. She held out my katana and my dagger. I reached to grab them but she pulled them away. I stood there with my hands on my hips and whispered.  
"Thief" Nobody seemed to have heard.

"Child you must promise not to attack anyone in this village."  
I nodded and held my hands out. She gave me the sword and the dagger. I tied the belt around my waist and put the scabbards on it. Inu Yasha entered the hut.  
"Is it true. Is he really a demon?" I nodded.  
"Yes I am. You going to kill me?" I pointed at the sword on his waist. He sniffed me.  
"You don't smell like a demon"  
"Well if I'm not a youkai then why are my fangs bigger than yours?"  
Inu Yasha lunged at me then Kagome yelled out.  
"Sit!" Inu Yasha went crashing into the floor. I points at the rosary around his neck.  
"Is that your work Kagome?" She blushed a bit  
"No. Lady Kaede put them there"


	3. Miroku the Lecherous

Disclaimer- Inu Yasha is the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own Inu Yasha but I will some day evil laugh  
Oh and for everyone who hasn't worked it out yet Sato is a human. He just pretends to be a demon. 

Chapter 3-Miroku the Lecherous

When I woke up it was dark. I saw Kagome, Kaede and Inu Yasha where standing by my bed, as well as a man and a woman. The man was wearing the garb of a Buddhist monk and was holding a golden staff. But it was the woman I found interesting. I had seen pictures of her in old family scrolls. I knew it was a long shot but I had to take the chance.

"Lady Sango?"  
The group looked at me then at her. She looked astonished. It was her!  
"Have we met?" she asked.  
I shook my head "No but you taught my ancestors how to fight demons"  
Everyone looked at me like I was strange. Everyone except Kagome. She looked thoughtful then she smiled at me.  
"You're not from this time are you"  
I shook my head "No Kagome I am not."  
Kagome titled her head to the side "Did you fall down the well at the Sunset Shrine?"  
Once she said Sunset Shrine I remembered where I had the name Higurashi. The Higurashi family are the protectors of our sister shrine, the Sunset Shrine.  
I smiled "No Kagome, I fell down the well at the Sunrise Shrine" 

She looked a bit surprised but extremely excited.

"Are you Rena Shizu?"  
I shook my head. "No, that is my father. I am Satoruha Shizu but everyone calls me Sato."  
Everybody gave me and Kagome weird looks. Then we spoke at the same time.  
"The Sunrise and the Sunset Shrines are, sister shrine, twin shrines. They both have a well and a Goshinboku tree."  
We looked at each other and laughed. I stopped laughing first.  
"It is good to meet you Priestess Higurashi."  
The man spoke "So is he a demon or not?"  
"No I'm not" I smiled at Inu Yasha "You fell for it though"

The man nodded and I saw his hand slide to Sango's ass. She slapped him and everyone laughed. Then I remembered an ancient story I had been told about a monk.  
I turned to face Kagome. "Is that monk Miroku the Lecherous?"  
They all nodded. Miroku then glared at me. "How did you know my name?"  
I grinned "I heard stories"

Miroku narrowed his eyes "What sort of stories?"  
"That you asked every desirable woman in Japan to bear your child and only one said yes" They all laughed except Miroku.  
I looked at each of them "So who knocked me out?"  
Sango looked down "I did"  
I nodded. "You used that boomerang made from youkai bones didn't you?"

She nodded guiltily.  
I smiles "Nice aim"  
She blushed and looked away.  
I looked at Kagome "I need to go back to our time m'lady and call Rena. He will be freaking out"  
Kagome nodded "You can come back with me to the Sunset Shrine. Mum would be happy to have you around"  
I stood up and tied my sword and dagger around my waist. I saw my clothes.  
"How am u supposed to carry this? I didn't bring a bag."  
Kagome smiled "You can put it in my bag." She pointed to the corner of the room. After putting my clothes in Kagome's bag I picked it up and put it on my back.  
"Lets go then."  
Everyone looked at me strangely.  
"Are you sure your ok child?" Kaede asked


	4. The Shikon no Tama

Disclaimer- Inu Yasha is the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own Inu Yasha but I will some day evil laugh  
Also in a review I received someone said Sato is an idiot. My reply… No shit! He's arrogant as well. And over confident. But underneath all that he's actually a really nice, caring guy.  
Inu Yasha: "Why aren't I the main character?"  
Me: "Coz I like Sato better. Now shut up"

Inu Yasha: "Feh"

Me: "Kagome sit him please"

Kagome: "Sit!"

Me: "Hehehehe"

**Chapter 4-The Shikon no Tama**

I heard a soft thump as Kagome landed next to me. I looked around and saw a ladder. I started to climb. I heard Kagome follow me. When I was out of the well I waited for Kagome. I offered her my hand to help her out of the well. She took my hand and I pulled her out. I looked around and realized we were in a small building.  
"Our well is open to the air," I said. She didn't respond.


End file.
